


Cluster

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Partial Nudity, Poetry, Romance, Shore Leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock has his mate all to himself. Away from rules and regulations. They are both in paradise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cluster

Art by: Elfqueen55

Do you hear the waves as they come crashing in with the tide?

Do you smell the salt air?

Did you feel the soft sand around your feet?

Can you see the blue sky up above?

For I only see you, my love. 

Here, there are no rules or regulations to follow.

We follow our own path, for as long as we can.

For, our time here is limited.

So, we relish the time spent together.

Every second so precious.

I love you, Jim.

More than words can say.


End file.
